Mobile terminals such as mobile phones have been highly sophisticated, and their power consumption has been increased.
Under such a circumstance, it has been desired to carry out charging at various places, including inside an automobile. In recent years, so-called non-contact charging that uses no cables has been attracting attention.
The following mobile terminal charging apparatus has been proposed to meet such demands.
Specifically, the mobile terminal charging apparatus includes: a main body case provided with a mobile terminal placement plate at its top surface; a charging coil movably provided in the main body case to face the bottom surface side of the mobile terminal placement plate; a driving section that moves the charging coil such that the charging coil faces the bottom surface side of the mobile terminal placement plate; and a control section connected with the driving section and the charging coil.
In addition, the mobile terminal placement plate is provided with a plurality of detection coils that detect the position of a mobile terminal placed on the top surface of the mobile terminal placement plate (see, for example, PTL 1).